Too Much Sex
by evanora1
Summary: AN: Is there such a thing as too much sex. Regina doesn't think so and Emma is concerned there maybe a reason behind Regina's marathon of sex. This is a one shot. Established SwanQueen relationship. Rating M.


**AN: Is there such a thing as too much sex. Regina doesn't think so and Emma is concerned there maybe a reason behind Regina's marathon of sex. This is a one shot. Established SwanQueen relationship.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PROLOGUE**

**DAY 1 - AFTERNOON**

"Oh, god, Regina you are so hot. You have no idea what you do to me." Emma laid her lover gently down onto their king size bed. Dark locks splayed across the surface of the bed, Emma ran her hands over Regina's supple breasts, down her stomach, and over her hips.

"I feel the same way about you. Every inch of me is crying for attention. I can't seem to get enough of you." Regina was lost in Emma's touch. The brunette was right, she couldn't get enough of the blonde sheriff. But she certainly tried. What could be better than spending a Sunday afternoon making love with your partner?

**DAY 1 - EVENING**

Regina kissed a path down Emma's stomach and until she came to her moist curls. Emma didn't have any panties on so the former mayor could easily bury her face in her lover's scent filled center.

"I love how you smell, my love. I have this overwhelming desire to taste you." Regina's brown eyes filled with unbridled craving as she guided Emma's smooth creamy thighs open in all their glory. She wanted to devour every drop of the nectar that poured out of the younger woman and made no effort to hide her intentions.

She dipped down and attacked Emma's lower lips with gusto and verve. The sheriff could do nothing but grip the edge of the bed as swept down upon her feasting and pleasuring with a passion that overwhelmed and satisfied at the same time.

**DAY 2 - EVENING**

Regina's voice was husky and dripping with want, "Tell me what you need, my precious?" Not waiting for an answer, Regina placed a finger at Emma's opening, the older woman coaxed the entrance until she felt Emma widen for her. Gently she entered her lover and felt the billowy softness of the younger woman's swollen walls snuggle around her long fingers. She felt her own need rise as Emma's pelvis began to set a slow sensual rhythm. Swaying and rocking, rising and falling with pulsating need.

Emma's whole body opened for her lover and she knew that her release would be explosive. Her legs began to quiver and she could feel the whirl of energy building in her abdomen. Stomach muscles clenched and released with every thrust of the girth of Regina's fingers. She tightened her grip on the sheets that she lay upon screaming words of devotion to her very adept lover until her orgasm catapulted her into a haze of euphoria.

**DAY 3 - EVENING**

"You're ready for me aren't you love?" Emma gazed into the eyes of her brunette lover and saw a desperate plea in them.

"I need you so very much. I'll take anything … and everything you have to offer. As long as it's with you and from you. I love you, Emma. I love you so much." Regina's gorgeous eyes held such expression.

"I love you too, baby with every ounce of my being. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. I want you to feel how you make me feel. I want to claim you as you have claimed me." The two lovers came crashing together in an explosive kiss that was wet and hot with an urgency that was undeniable. When the need for air became paramount, the two lovers unhappily broke away. Their eyes continued to search out the others as the next step made itself known.

**DAY 4 - EVENING**

"I love you so much Regina. I truly never thought that making love could feel like this." Emma placed a tender kiss on Regina's brow tasting the salt on her skin. Their bodies conformed to one another like a well-formed sculpture.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes words just aren't enough to describe how deep my feelings run for you. You've made me happier than I ever thought possible." Their mouths met with insistence and their emotions over ran them in unstoppable force.

"Oh love, what is this that you and I share? This power you have over me. The command, where you call to me, I am helpless against you and I am powerless to fight. I love you so very, very much." Regina's eyes held such intensity that Emma could drown in them forever.

**GRANNY'S DINER**

Ruby was on her lunch break and was trying to ignore the usual gossip in the diner. Seated alone in the booth at the back of the diner, the dark-haired waitress was eating her grilled chicken salad while she read the local newspaper. For that reason, she was immediately aware when a sudden hush fell over the room, and she instinctively looked to the doorway.

Emma stood there, and it was clear to Ruby's eyes that she was holding herself up by sheer force of will. Trying, but failing to mask her pain, the Sheriff made the slow, laborious journey to her table. It was clearly an emotionally and physically exhausted woman the Regent saw, and as she limped over in what were obviously torturous movements, Ruby was shocked to see how tired the normally energetic woman was. The exhaustion in her eyes was almost distressing to see.

"Good morning, Emma …" Ruby greeted, trying hard to keep a composed expression.

"Ruby," The sheriff greeted.

"I haven't seen you around for a few days …" The waitress inquired.

"Uh huh," Emma replied.

Several of the diners raised their eyes to stare at the sheriff, but Emma slowly ran her eyes over the entire room, until they all became occupied with other concerns. She carefully eased herself down into the booth across from her friend. Ruby winced as she heard the joints creak.

Granny placed the sheriff's usual breakfast order in front of her. Emma waited for a moment before digging in.

"Ruby?" There was some sort of internal struggle going on, as the normally taciturn sheriff tried to work out where to begin.

"Yeah?" The waitress knew that it was an effort for the sheriff to talk, so she put down her newspaper and focused her attention on the woman seated across from her. "What is it, Emma … if there's a problem, and I can help …?"

"Well …"

"Yes?"

"Ruby … would you call me a prude?"

The brunette woman tried to control the coughing spell that seized her.

"You okay?" Emma asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah … a prude? I don't think that's a word I've ever associated with you. Why?"

"Well, it's Regina." Emma cleared her throat.

"What about Regina?"

"Well, I guess you know that we have recently … well, since Snow and I returned from Fairytale Land … Regina and I have … that is to say that we …"

"Yes, I know." Ruby grinned. "Everyone in Storybrooke knows. In fact, several of Regina's neighbors have complained about the strange noises coming from the mansion at all hours of the day and night." Emma's jaw dropped and she gave her part-time deputy a stunned look.

Ruby took a calming breath and composed herself. "I'm sorry, go on."

"Well, lately, she's been very … well extremely … enthusiastic."

Ruby fought to keep her mouth rigid. "Well, Emma, I don't know a lot about magic but I imagine that Regina has a lot of magical energy stored up inside her. I mean, she did absorb an enormous amount of fairy dust to make it safe for you and Snow to come through the portal. Perhaps this is her body's way of expelling all that excess energy."

Emma sighed and rested her head in her hands

Ruby's lips twitched slightly. "Emma, I'm sure for a witch of Regina's caliber, this is a normal response."

"Ruby, it's been four days and nights. Okay, it passed normal two days ago." The sheriff closed her eyes briefly.

"Continuously? For four days?" The waitress was skeptical. The sheriff shuddered slightly before nodding.

"You must be exaggerating. I'm mean, you take breaks, right?" Ruby asked.

"We do, but, then we start touching and cuddling, and one thing leads to another."

The deputy sheriff had to look anywhere but at Emma. She began to scan the street outside the window. "I don't know what to say. This is really not a conversation I ever expected to have with you, especially about the evil queen. Where is Regina now?"

Emma hated it when people called Regina "evil" and she let her friend know how she felt about that word being used to describe the woman she loved. Loudly, the sheriff said, "She is NOT evil and I do not want to hear you or anyone else refer to her that way again." Lowering her voice, Emma finished, "… and she's at the stables."

"Okay, you're right, Emma, I'm sorry." Ruby said apologetically.

"It's okay, Rubes." Emma said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Ruby was worried for her friend and asked, "Haven't you been tempted to go back to Snow's apartment for a few days so you could get some sleep, you know, rest up a bit?" The brunette waitress asked.

"dammit Ruby, I can't keep my hands off of her!" The growl inspired another round of giggles in the diner. This time the sheriff stood up with one hand on her gun until all you heard were the sounds of eating again.

Ruby pulled Emma back to her seat.

"Well that's good, right?"

"That's not what's worrying me." The frustrated sheriff said.

"Um, Emma … I did think that you had a bit more, well, endurance." Ruby expressed her surprise.

"I did. But everybody has limits." Emma said.

"Apparently not," a snort broke out of the deputy sheriff's. Emma glowered and rested her hands on her thighs.

Ruby looked at her part-time boss and with a show of support and friendship said, "I will remind you that you have traveled to the vast wasteland that was once the Enchanted Forest, you fought ogres and giants and bested Hook and Cora … you've survived worse, my friend."

"Yeah, but maybe … you could do me a favor and talk to her for me."

"What? No way! Are you insane? She will turn me into a lamppost!" Ruby shrieked with fear.

"Ruby, there is more to this, I know it. She is almost frenzied … I've asked, but she just says I inspire her. You are one of the few people in Storybrooke that Regina does not absolutely hate. If you could talk to her …"

"No. Way. Regina is a very private person. She would never talk to me about something this personal." Ruby tried to reason with the sheriff.

"You'd be surprised at what Regina likes talking about, lately … and … I'm going to EXPIRE soon. Ruby … something's wrong." The blonde haired woman pleaded.

Ruby sighed. "No promises. I will try to find out what's going on. But if you see a strange-looking RED lamppost outside … that would be ME!"

It was then that another kind of hush occurred and Ruby looked up to see Regina entered the diner. She stopped to greet Granny then continued towards them. She seated herself demurely beside the sheriff and smiled.

Emma muttered something about a mountain of paperwork and the need to get to the sheriff's office. She got up, kissed Regina's cheek and stumbled to the exit.

"Emma?" Regina called to the retreating back of her lover. Emma froze. "May I expect to see you for dinner this evening? I have a special surprise for you."

There was a short nod, and the sheriff escaped.

Ruby waited until Regina placed her order to go. The waitress cleared her throat nervously. "Emma seems to be, sort of … tired lately." She began.

Regina face was aglow with satisfaction, but there were traces of malicious enjoyment as well. "Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

Ruby tried to start again. "Regina, I really don't want to intrude where I'm not welcome, but …"

The Queen's eyes were guileless once more. "Then don't, Ms. Lucas!"

Ruby covered her eyes to hide her growing fear. She took a breath and examined the angry face of her friends lover.

"Are you doing this to her deliberately? Is this some sort of revenge for breaking the curse?" Ruby questioned the former mayor.

Regina gathered her muffin and coffee and turned to leave. Before the mayor reached the door she looked back to the brunette waitress and asked her to join her in the back of the diner at "their" booth. "Ms. Lucas, In the past year, Emma and I went from hating each other, to falling in love, to her breaking my curse, to saving me from an angry mob and then a wraith, to her being sent through a portal to what remains of the Enchanted Forest, where she faced all unimaginable danger, not the least of all, my mother. And I spent all that time wondering if she were dead or alive. Wondering if I would ever see her again."

Ruby sat quietly and listened to Regina speak of her fears.

"With the constant threat of Cora looming over us, is there any guarantee that Emma and I will have a long life to enjoy each other? To live happily ever after? I've already lost her once." Regina finally expressed her fears.

The waitress' eyes grew softer. "No, there is no guarantee in this life. But you can't have a lifetime worth of sex in just a few weeks."

Regina raised her eyes to the younger woman and held them. "No, but you can damn well give it your best shot."

"But Emma …"

"She's just a little … overwhelmed now."

"No. I meant, have you told this to Emma?"

"No"

"You need to tell her? Regina, she's worried about you."

Regina did not answer.

**MAYOR'S MANSION**

It was with a great deal of trepidation that Emma finally approached the Mayor's Mansion. Squaring her shoulders, remembering what Ruby had told her, she finally went to open the door.

She found the door locked.

A low voice from inside spoke, "What do you want, Emma?"

Emma waited a beat before answering. "I need to see you. We need to talk."

"I can't believe you spoke to Ruby about our sex life. She accused me of using sex as a way of punishing you for breaking the curse!"

"Regina, why didn't you tell me that you were scared? Emma asked her lover.

Silence

"Gina? I want to come in, and just sleep … with you and then I want to wake up with you, every morning. That is what I want. Whatever it takes to be able to do that, I'll do."

"For how long?"

The sheriff stopped. Her shoulders dropped. How could she make Regina believe her?

"I've already told you, Gina. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If it's a day, a week, a month, a year, 50 years … I want every moment spent with you." The sheriff spoke clearly, tenderly, reminding Regina of the promise made not so long ago.

The sheriff waited, and she finally heard the door unlock. She entered the house and closed the door behind her.

Regina had already gone upstairs to her bedroom. That's where Emma found her sitting on the bed. Her eyes were not red, but her face was expressionless. Arms folded across her lap, dressed in the black silk nightgown that the blonde loved so much. Emma was transfixed for a moment.

Emma made a move toward the brunette, "Stop!" Regina commanded. "Now you can come to bed, just to sleep, but there are certain conditions." The former mayor's expression was firm.

"Conditions?" Emma questioned.

"Yes. There is an imaginary line around the bed. No clothing is allowed past that line." Regina explained with her usual evil smirk.

Emma smiled. This was more like her Regina.

"But you're still dressed." The sheriff pointed out reasonably.

"Yes, but it's my line. I drew it." Regina fired back.

"Regina …"

"I just need … to look at you, Emma. Please."

Emma just stared at her lover, not quite sure what to make of this new development.

Regina raised her eyes at her blonde lover, "Well … what are you waiting for … strip"

The sheriff began to remove her clothing. Regina sat on the bed facing the blonde, her face somewhat impassive, but her full attention riveted to each movement Emma made, memorizing each detail. Emma felt a certain familiar flush.

The former queen's eyes ran up and down the sheriff's body.

"Is there a problem, Emma?" It was a gentle inquiry, but it still caused a tremor in the Sheriff.

"No … not really a problem …" Emma started to explain.

"You've never been shy about your body before."

Emma licked her suddenly dry lips. "No, but …"

When the sheriff removed the last article of clothing, she caught the almost feral glint in her lover's eyes. Regina seemed very intent, committing to memory each aspect, each muscle. Emma was now standing nude in front of her silent lover.

Regina began her appraisal with the feet, remembering how they had stroked her … she followed the natural curve thinking those legs … and those thighs … and her breath caught, and she moved her eyes to the patch of blonde curls for a moment.

The sheriff and quivered slightly but otherwise remained motionless.

Regina continued upwards, appreciating the breasts, her tongue still able to feel the sensation of those nubs, and the ridges surrounding them. Then the callused but so gentle hands, and up along the strong shoulders, thinking of the spot just on the downward slope. How Emma would buck and moan when she laved and suckled on it. 'What was the most erotic part of her lover's body?' she wondered, but it was no contest. She reached the sheriffs' face and was riveted by those eyes, as always.

"Mine" Regina stated with determination.

"Forever" Emma whispered.

Regina let out a sigh, releasing the repressed tension. She remained silent for a moment, wondering if this small seed of permanence should be nurtured.

The decision made, she lay back, sliding the covers over her, keeping the blankets raised to receive her lover.

Emma moved to join her. "You know Regina …"

"Yes, Emma?"

"We don't have to … not …"

No, Emma?"

"Well, I've just been noticing …"

"Yes, Emma?"

"That it's not all that painful now …"

Regina laughed softly. "We have tomorrow, right?"

"More than just tomorrow, I promise."

There was a quiet moment of pleasurable adjustment, a sliding that stirred desire in both of them, and then a calm.

"Emma?"

"Yes Regina."

"I love you."

"I love you, Gina." Emma kissed the head lying on her chest, and closed her eyes.

**The End**


End file.
